MikuMikuDance Wiki:Noindex
__NOINDEX__ Some individuals have been noted to use unacceptable behavior towards MikuMikuDance and its secondary creations, or products. This page is a record of such users. For one reason or another, listed users will be considered unacceptable and will serve as warning to readers and users to disassociate with such users due to possible risks involved. The questionable content posted by them may also be considered in the near future for removal. Reasons for blacklisting will be noted. This talk page becomes active when there are reports. Currently the page is blocked to new and unregistered users (IP editors) due to excessive spamming and unwarranted entry removals. If you are new or unregistered and want to discuss or report then you can do so this → forum topic. *'Attention: Impersonators claiming to be representatives of the MikuMikuDance Wikia are active with the threat of blacklisting your name.' THEY HAVE NO RELATION WITH US. IMPERSONATORS WILL BE GIVEN PENALTY AS PERSONAE NON GRATAE, AND SHALL BE EXPOSED. Please notify us should impersonators show up to you. Record and take note of any information regarding impersonators. Individuals posted here are not posted for any form of attack or abuse, they are posted so their usernames are known and the editors can avoid being involved or posting their works. Posted information is based on what evidence found by editors on the wikia at the time they are listed. All postings are done in good faith and the wikia does not encourage harassment of any individual on this list. However, unless despite dialogues, they become a threat to the wikia and the MikuMikuDance community itself, certain actions are at the disposal of the Wikia. We do not support or encourage the harassment of individuals on this list, and will not be responsible for incidents caused by the blacklisting outside the wikia. Users are held responsible for their own actions and usage of any software they use. This is part of the end user agreements and is written and documented in the software licensing files of many software such as Vocaloid, UTAU and MikuMikuDance. The wikia serves as an informational body and shall not be used to topple individuals of good standing. 'What Causes a Blacklist?' *Any action that violates the terms and policies in MikuMikuDance, civil policies, both written and unwritten, and in Vocaloid and/or UTAU. *Uploading, redistribution, modification and edits of files without permission of their original owner. *Disrespectful behavior towards members of the wikia staff, communities or other fans. ** MikuMikuDance Wiki shall only intervene in incidents that are not considered "internal issues". That is, if the incident affects only an individual, it shall not be entertained. However, exceptions can be given depending on the case, subject to the scrutiny of Administrators. *Disrespect and disregard for rules on works that do not belong to the mentioned individual. 'How is a User Blacklisted?' *When a user is reported, the Wiki staff or other members does a research. *If the evidence of blacklisting is found, a warning message is sent to the user. *The user has one week to remove questionable files, modify his/her behavior or defend him/herself. *If the user does not restore the state without due reason or does not reply to the warning message, MikuMikuDance Wiki blacklists the user. 'How to avoid being Blacklisted?' *Do not use illegally acquired or illegally modified MikuMikuDance models. *Compliance from warnings, should the person be initially warned of such infractions. *Getting proper permission of use from the original owners of said work(s), should taking down object in question is not an option. *Compliance from model permissions set by their creators. *Make it a point to create original works whenever possible, that is, works done through an individual's own effort, regardless of quality. A badly-done art gets more respect than that of a well-made, but plagiarized or copied work. *Continuous compliance of community rules, policies, both in and out of the MikuMikuDance community. All new reported cases as of May 2011 shall follow these procedures. #Determine if actions infringe on MikuMikuDance policies, model creator policies, Community rules or other pertinent policies significant to society. #Collect evidence of offense. #Communicate with person in question and make person aware of offense. #If user amends actions, no need for blacklist, if not, proceed to next step. #Send ultimatum for blacklisting. #If user amends actions, no need for blacklist, if not, proceed to next step. #Present proposal for blacklist to the talkpage, complete with evidence and proof of correspondence. #Admins shall verify offense alleged. #Admin will tell poster if offense is worthy of blacklist. If not worthy of blacklist, an explanation shall be given. #User can appeal blacklist request for due reason, however, new evidence must be presented. #If offense is indeed verified, Admin shall contact concerned person and get their side of the story. #Depending on outcome, if the concerned person amends actions, no need for blacklist. Else, blacklist shall be appended with new entry. Blacklisted The following users are blacklisted and are not recognized in MikuMikuDance Wiki. Their products, if any, are not to be used as they may comprise of certain policy violations. If you think you have wrongly been placed on the blacklist, please let us know on the "discussion" page as soon as possible! Blacklisted Characters #'Mitsuko Arisa' - A claimed "Mexican Vocaloid" by TNTVertual. This "Vocaloid" formerly hacked Miku's voicebank and now Momo's. TNTVertual is not licenced by Yamaha at all, thus their "Vocaloid" infringes copyright. Yamaha and Crypton are investigating this piracy currently.